The Magic Circle 5 Semirah's Book
by ErikForever22
Summary: Sandry, Tris, Daja, and Briar are all surprised when Discipline welcomes a new child, one much younger but who knows how to use her powers. Semirah is touchy and fierce and the other's have trouble getting along, will these four friends welcome Semirah?
1. Chapter 1

"I heard Discipline is getting a new boarder." Sandry said to her friends one evening while they were all sitting on the roof of Discipline.

"Another girl?" Briar playfully whined and Tris shoved him.

"I heard Lark talking to Rosethorn about her –"

"Agh!" Briar exclaimed and leaned backwards so he was lying down on his back.

Tris punched him in the arm and turned back to Sandry. "So it is a girl?"

Sandry nodded and continued her story. "They were talking about her last night when I went into the workroom to get a new whorl. She's a… a gypsy." Sandry said slowly, stumbling over the unfamiliar word and Daja and Tris looked at each other quizzically.

Briar, however, sat up straight. "A gypsy!" he cried. "They're sending a _gypsy_ here!"

"What's a gypsy?" Sandry, and Daja asked at the same time, Tris looked thoughtful.

"I think I've heard something about them…" she said slowly then turned to Briar. "But I don't know anything about them."

"Gypsies are the most despised race, hated even more than the Traders," _he shot an apologetic look at Daja but she didn't seem to mind_, "they are robbers, thieves, and…" he trailed off, glancing at Sandry.

"And what?" Tris asked.

"The gypsy woman have a reputation for being… loose." he whispered.

Sandry turned bright red and Daja looked down at her lap, only Tris was not affected that way and shrugged her shoulders.

"I wonder why she's coming here?" Daja said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Briar! Tris! Daja! Sandry!" Dedicate Lark's soft voice wafted up to the foursome and was closely followed by Rosethorn's harsher one.

"You four get down here right _now_!" she called and the four all jumped to their feet.

"Coming!" Briar called down and they went single file inside through the window that led to Tris' bedroom.

They hurried down the stairs and came to an abrupt halt in the entrance room of Discipline.

Standing by the front door was a young girl, smaller than the others but looking much fiercer. Niko was standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder.

She had long blond hair that was as straight as the shaft Sandry used to spin wool and tied back with a long black silk scarf. Her eyes were black, blacker than the eyes of Niklaren Goldeye. Her outfit caused Briar to look away and Sandry tried not to stare. Her shirt was nothing but a blood red scarf tied around her upper torso and she wore a short black skirt that came up high above her knees.

"Girls, Briar," Rosethorn said, "This is Semirah, she'll be staying here at Discipline for a while."

Briar opened his mouth to say something but Niko sent him a warning glance and Briar shut his mouth.

"Tris, Semirah will be sharing your room until we can have an extra room added on." Niko said.

"But…" Tris started then stopped when she received a warning glare from Lark, Rosethorn, and Niko.

"It's for the best since both your powers are very similar." Lark explained.

The four friends looked at each other, when they had come to Winding Circle for the first time then didn't know what their powers were, in fact, they didn't even know they had powers.

"What's her power?" Tris asked.

Semirah looked at Tris and held out her hand, a stream of water shot out from her palm and knocked into Tris, sending her falling backwards into Sandry and Daja's arms.

Tris stood up angrily and wiped the water from her face, she held her hands out, palms facing each other; a bolt of lightning grew in between them.

Niko looked at Tris in alarm and sent a powerful force towards her that broke her concentration and the lightning bolt disappeared.

Trisana looked down at the ground, she knew she shouldn't have tried to fight back, but she wasn't sorry she did.

"Girls!" Rosethorn cried and Tris' face grew red.

Semirah tried to hide a smile and Rosethorn shot one of her 'death glares' at her, to the other's surprise Semirah neither wavered nor seemed in the least bit intimidated.

Semirah picked up her brightly colored cloth bag and turned to face Tris, "Where is our room?"

Tris frowned at the word: _our_ but only turned and led Semirah upstairs.

Inside the room Semirah dropped her bag on the desk and surveyed the room, taking everything in.

"Rather small don't you think?" she asked and Tris shrugged.

Once Semirah had started unpacking Tris hurried into Sandry's room where, as she thought, Sandry, Briar, and Daja were waiting.

"It'll be interesting having her here, that's for sure." Tris said and sat down on the bed.

The others nodded. "For sure." they echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening at dinner Daja ended up sitting next to Semirah. The Trader and the Gypsy did their best not to get within three feet of each other.

Lark and Rosethorn discussed what had happened in a meeting with Dedicate Crane and Niko. The kids were paying no attention until Rosethorn said something that caught Sandry's attention.

"What?" Sandry asked, turning to face Rosethorn, it was at that moment the five kids realized that Lark and Rosethorn had been talking in quiet whispers so the others wouldn't be able to hear.

Rosethorn and Lark looked up in surprise.

"Nothing." Rosethorn said hastily and Lark nodded.

"Rosethorn…" Briar whined playfully. "Tell us."

Rosethorn shot him a warning look but Briar wasn't defeated. "Would you rather tell us or have us snoop around and find out for ourselves."

Rosethorn's frown deepened. "This is not for you to hear."

"Lark?" Sandry asked, trying her luck with the gentler Dedicate.

Lark smiled sadly and shook her head. "Now is not the time."

Daja looked pleadingly at Lark. "Please tell us! Now you've really gotten us interested and –"

"No." Rosethorn said sharply. "Maybe later, we're not even sure if it's true. It's only a rumor."

Semirah had been silent until now and pushed back her chair and stood up.

"Semirah, here you must ask to be able to leave the table." Lark said.

Semirah looked as if she was going to say some snappy remark but changed her mind and replied sweetly. "Of course, may I be excused?"

Lark nodded and Semirah hurried upstairs.

The rest of the dinner passed in silence and when they were done Sandry and Lark went to the workroom, Rosethorn and Briar disappeared into the garden, Daja headed down to Frostpine's and Tris headed upstairs.

The door was closed but Tris found it unlocked. Inside was empty but the window that led out onto the roof was open.

Smiling to herself Tris shut and locked the window. _Have fun getting in now._ She thought to herself.

"Tris!" Niko's voice traveled up to her.

"Coming!" Tris shouted back down and ran downstairs. Niko was waiting for her and they went out on their now daily walks.

Up on the roof…

Semirah whistled softly and an answering whistled sounded just beyond the walls around Winding Circle. She quickly climbed off the roof and ran over to the wall.

A rope was thrown over the wall and Semirah tugged on it. After reassuring herself it was safely tied down she climbed up the wall.

She lowered herself on the other side and was greeted by warm arms around her.

"Rilyn." she whispered.

"Where have you been?" he whispered back. "I've been waiting for nearly two hours.

"They have to many chores, and stuff. I couldn't get away."

Rilyn covered her face with gentle kisses. "That's okay, we're together now."

This continued for some minutes then Semirah pulled away. "Rosethorn and Lark are hiding something. I didn't get all the details but I heard them say something along the lines of a large amount of Dedicates and other trainees dying."

"Whom did they hear that from?" Rilyn asked.

"Dedicate Crane and Niko."

"Niklaren Goldeye?" Rilyn cried.

"Yeah, why?" Semirah asked, standing back and looking Rilyn in the eye.

"I've heard things about him. He's not to be trusted."

Semirah frowned. "I wonder if anyone else realizes that…" she glanced back at Discipline cottage.

"Getting attached?" Rilyn asked and playfully shoved Semirah.

"No!" Semirah replied hotly; when she saw Rilyn trying hard not to laugh she shoved him hard and he fell to the ground, pulling her down with him.

They rolled on the ground and fought playfully for a while then Semirah sat up.

"Did you hear that?"

"No."

"It's…" Semirah jumped up. "It's Rosethorn, and she doesn't sound happy. I have to go."

"Aww…" Rilyn complained and grabbed her hand.

"I have to. Sorry." Semirah stood up and helped Rilyn to his feet. She kissed him quickly on the lips then hurried over the wall.

Climbing up the wall of the cottage and slipping into her bedroom was easy. When Tris burst into the room Semirah was sitting calmly on the makeshift bed that was for her.

"Where were you!" Tris cried, all out of breath.

"I was in here, and on the roof."

"We checked both places."

"You must have checked one while I was in the other."

"Lark!" Tris called, sticking her head out the bedroom door. "I found her!"

Lark came running up the stairs and leaned on the doorframe. "Oh thank goodness! We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I was right here, and on the roof, the whole time." Semirah lied innocently.

"I'm just glad those were the only places she was." Rosethorn commented as she passed Lark in the hallway.

Lark shook her head sadly. Looking up Tris saw a weariness in her eyes she had never seen before. "It's time for bed." she said simply and left.

Tris, unsettled by the look in Lark's eyes, obediently climbed in bed.

Semirah frowned at her. "You're going to bed."

"I don't want to be on Lark or Rosethorn's bad side right now. You should do the same." Tris said and turned off the lights.

Semirah got in bed and pondered Rilyn's words. Once she heard Rosethorn and Lark's doors close she rolled over and faced Tris. "Tris!" she hissed. "Tris!"

Tris groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

Semirah sent a stream of water at Tris' head and the redhead immediately sat up straight.

Mumbling curses she had picked up from hanging out with Briar, Tris got out of bed and used a towel to dry her hair and face. "What?" she growled angrily.

"What's Niko like?" Semirah asked and propped her chin in her hands.

"You sprayed me with water so I could tell you about _him_!" Tris cried and changed her pillow.

"Um… Yeah."

"Grr…" Tris growled and got back in bed. "Ask me in the morning."

Semirah sent another stream of water at Tris, who sent a lightning bolt at her and it hit the water and bother disappeared.

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

Tris was awakened the next morning by the realization that the floor was under her and the mattress off her bed was on top of her. Before becoming fully awake the thought crossed her mind that everything seemed to be upside down. Once she was fully awake one word echoed in her mind that explained everything, _Semirah_.

Tris heaved the mattress off her back and stood up angrily, but was so tangled up in the sheets that she fell over as soon as she was on her feet.

Semirah was sitting calmly on the bed frame, her legs tucked underneath her body and she was leaning forward expectantly. "I was beginning to think the mattress had crushed you to death."

As an answer Tris summoned a gust of wind to pick up the mattress and was getting ready to put it back on the bed when Semirah said, "Does having magic make _everybody_ lazy? Do you get so depended on your magic you would die without it?"

Tris changed her mind about putting the mattress on the bed and aimed it instead at Semirah who jumped gracefully and landed cat-like on the dresser in front of the mirror. Also on the dresser top were Tris' glasses and other breakable items.

Frustrated, Tris set the mattress on the bed and began putting the sheet back on. Semirah slid some of the stuff on the dresser over so she could sit comfortably.

"So, do you always sleep this late?" she asked innocently.

"No , I—" at that moment Tris realized that only the very beginnings of light was in the sky, and most of the stars could still clearly be seen. "Hey! What time is it!"

"The large clock struck four about half an hour ago." Semirah said with fake confusion. Gypsies always got up hours before the sun and she knew that the residents of Discipline didn't rise until the sun was all the way above the horizon (except for Rosethorn on some occasions).

"FOUR!" Tris cried and would have zapped Semirah with lightning if it hadn't off been for the dresser.

"Okay, you said you would tell me about Niko now."

Tris looked like she was seriously considering hurting Semirah now, dresser or no dresser.

"Come on, I have a right to know about him too."

"He's a mage, very powerful. He can see into the future and often comes to Discipline during his time at Winding Circle. He doesn't usually stay for very long."

"What about when he's not here, where does he go?"

Tris shrugged. "He's a mage, the Dedicates here have enough problems trying to keep track of all the trainees without trying to keep track of a mage."

"Maybe they should." Semirah whispered to herself. Tris seemed not to hear and lay back down on her bed.

"I'm going to get some more sleep before we're _supposed_ to wake up!" she snapped and pulled the covers over her head.

Semirah slipped quietly out the window and down the side of the cottage. She wandered around Winding Circle for a while without really caring about where she was going when she found herself facing a large glass building.

Inside the building were several plants of all sorts, many Semirah knew where not in season.

Finding the door unlocked (cough cough) Semirah was soon walking through the rows of plants, fruits, and vegetables. She heard another door open and ducked behind several unusually large blueberry bush (helping herself to a handful of blueberries while she was at it).

She heard the long robes of the Dedicate's robes as they trailed over the dirt paths. Hushed voices wafted through the air and Semirah leaned forward, trying to catch everything said.

"How many?" asked an astonished voice.

"Nearly fifteen." another answered.

"What do you suppose is causing it?"

"No one knows, the only thing we know about the virus is that it is magic-born."

"Magic born!"

"Yes." replied the second one solemnly.

The two were now close enough that Semirah could make out what they looked like. The taller one was defiantly Dedicate Crane, she would recognize that face anywhere (even if she had only seen it once before) and the other, shorter that Dedicate Crane, Semirah had never laid eyes on before.

"Has anyone found a cure for it yet?" the shorter one asked, it was his voice Semirah heard first.

Dedicate Crane turned to face the other, the look on his face (which normally wasn't very pleasing) had an even more sour look than ever. "Of course not!" he snapped. "It only started yesterday!"

"Do you suppose the Gypsy could be the cause of it?" (Semirah was barley able to stifle a gasp of indignation. How dare he think she was the cause!) "She was the only new student yesterday."

"How could one Gypsy be the cause of already nearly thirty deaths?" Crane asked.

"Maybe she's not a Gypsy. Maybe she's a…" the man trailed off and Crane looked incredulous.

"A Spectre!" he cried, "Impossible!" but a brief look of apprehension passed over his face.

"I've heard they can take the appearance of anything and anybody."

"No." Crane said suddenly. "She was tested. She's not a Spectre."

"Maybe…" the short man thought hard for a moment, unwilling to give up the one lead he had. "Maybe she's possessed by a Spectre…"

Dedicate Crane looked at the man in almost admiration. "We shall have her tested."

The two continued on and walked out of the glass house. Semirah quickly left though the other door and was back at Discipline before anyone knew she had left.

**Thanks to all you who commented last time! I got a question that I'm kinda stuck on, how old is Semirah? I don't want her to be too much older than the others… does anybody have any suggestions?**


	4. Just A Side Note

Just a side note to clear some things up. I did not mean to be discriminating towards gypsies, I have always had a fascination with them, I've read many of their tales and many books about them. Though, I am no expert so I kinda made some of the stuff about Semirah and Gypsies up out of my own head. I truly meant no harm and I'm terribly sorry if I did.


End file.
